Legends
by UchihaMinul2406
Summary: This is about Itachi and Shisui. How they became legends. Its there life and the missions they did together. I wanted to re-live the past. Also this is not according to the usual story. This is a bit twisted. This is my first fanfiction so plz review.
1. Chapter 1 : Escape

Itachi was running. Sweat was draining down his face. He was running away from a group of Sand Village shinobis. His mission was to infiltrate Hidden Sand and obtain a scroll containing details of the Hidden Sands secret weapon the One-Tailed Beast , Shukkaku. The mission went pretty smoothly except for the fact that they were discovered.

"Hey bro. How are doing? No prob ? " Itachi asked Shisui. And Shisui nodded acknowledging the fact that he was ok.

Suddenly 3 kunais with explosive tags hit a tree 3 feat ahead of them and they stopped dead on their tracks.

As they exploded Itachi shouted "Duck" just in time for Shisui to dodge a kunai that would have drilled a hole through his brain.

Both of them were centered and they were back to back now, Sharingans flaring. They knew that this was their doom since Itachi was depleted of chakra and Shisui was almost empty. The Sand ninjas were smiling now knowing the fact that they have got them. Those scornful smiles made Itachi wanna smash their skulls. But he knew he couldn't and knowing it hurt.

" My, My, My. Look who we have here. Two young Uchiha's" said the one who looked to be their leader. " We don't have time to waste on weaklings like you. Lets get it over with "

And he charged. He threw 3 shurikans at Itachi and Itachi managed to dodge 2 of them but the third managed to graze his neck. Shisui was fighting hard too. Soon the fight was gonna be over.

Then Itachi's red eyes met Shisui's and they both smiled. This distracted the Sand shinobi. Itachi and Shisui knew what had to be done. They mustered all the energy he could and they EXPLODED.

Everything was engulfed into flames and the blast had made a scary mark in the middle of the jungle. Far away from the explosion Itachi was chuckling. Even Shisui enjoyed their victory.

" We got them pretty good hah ? " Asked Shisui.

"Ya we did, Bro. Ya we did. " Itachi said cheerfully.

They had done their mission successfully and Itachi was gonna go home now. He was proud of his friend. Proud of his village. Proud of Shisui, His best friend.

Back at the explosion site the medical team had arrived and were checking for survivors. 13 Dead and only one survivor. It was the leader. He was unconscious but alive. He was shocked. Even when he was taken home he kept on babbling about Shadow Clones that bleed and Explode. And also about the two young Uchihas who were Legends in the making.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Tournament

Itachi was finally home. He was greeted by his parents and his brother. They both adored Itachi. As for his brother, he wanted Sasuke to be strong; he wanted Sasuke to carry out the Will of Fire. He went into his room and sat on his bed. He was tired after using a lot of chakra for the last mission he went. He was hungry. A lot.

He thought how Shisui was doing now. Probably asleep in his cozy bed. He may be all that powerful with his Kotoamatsukami but Itachi knew that he was the laziest Uchiha ever. Shisui was three years Itachi's senior but he was Itachi's best mate. They were considered the most powerful Uchihas of this generation. They were both kept under the watchful eyes of Konoha Military Police. As for Shisui, even their so called leader Madara had wanted Shisui's eyes for himself.

Itachi never liked to show off but most people thought that he was a big Show-Off. Itachi had already achieved Mangekyou Sharingan and only Shisui knew about this. Itachi hated fighting. All he ever wanted was peace. Shisui had the same idea and they were a well matched pair.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Sasuke.

"Big brother, there is gonna be a fighting tournament in the village to choose the best shinobi. Will you participate? Will you? Hah?" Shouted Sasuke.

A fighting tournament hah. Not bad but not so good too. People may think that he was here to show off. But he didn't want to disappoint Sasuke. And if that brat Kakashi was gonna be there, he was sure going to participate.

"So is Kakashi going to be there too? " Itachi asked.

"Of course big brother. So will you participate?" Sasuke asked with delight.

"Well it doesn't hurt to take a shot eh? So when is it?" Asked Itachi.

"Tomorrow big brother. I will love to see you fight. Win it for me will you?" said Sasuke and left without another word leaving Itachi alone in his room.

Now again Itachi was drifting in his thoughts. Does Shisui know of this? Would he participate? It would be good to fight him again after such a long time. "Well I better get some sleep" thought Itachi "Since tomorrow is a big day". Soon he was snoring loudly.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Child Prodigy vs Asuma

Itachi woke with a start and he knew that he was already late. He had a lot planned for today and he decided to skip breakfast in order to regain the time he had lost. Itachi chose to wear a short and a skin fit shirt that gave him a scary but a handsome look.

He ran to Shisui's house only to find that he was sound asleep. Itachi was not cold-hearted so as to bother Shisui after a difficult mission. So he left a note asking him to come to the arena to watch him fight.

So he ran. After registration at the arena Itachi was really hungry. He wanted to eat something so badly but dare'd not miss the sorting of the fighters.

Itachi had a quick look around only to find that most girls including Kurenai were smiling and looking at him. He gave Kurenai a coy wink that made her face go red.

A sharp bell rang and he knew that it was time he knew who he had to fight.

ITACHI UCHIHA vs SARUTOBI ASUMA

Itachi was up first so he knew that food would have to wait and that he would have to fight with half of his strength. He was thinking hard of a tactical plan when Shisui came. He was up but he still had that sleepy look about him. Itachi felt bad knowing that it was him who disturbed his friend's sleep.

"So Asuma eh? Good! He ain't that much of a challenge mate. No one is. But don't underestimate him. Well they are calling out to you. Better Hurry. I'll be watching and Plz don't use Mangekyou Sharingan for this. It will cause too much destruction" advised Shisui and left giving him thumbs up.

Itachi knew that taking on Asuma with Tsukiyomi would have been a piece of cake but he didn't want others to know of his abilities. He also knew that Asuma was a wind type user and well it was Fire against Wind. Let see who wins Itachi thought. The Child Prodigy or Asuma.

They were to fight in the training ground of Konoha and that suited Itachi just fine. He was walking there with no hurry. He was ready. Asuma was rumored to have a special jutsu called Welcome Approach – Thousand Armed Murder which could prove troublesome. But Itachi was not going to let him use it. Then again he started thinking of food. He had been unable to get some decent food since his last mission.

As he arrived he was greeted by many people especially girls but he was disappointed to find that Kurenai was not there to greet him. He knew that Asuma had a crush on Kurenai and knowing that fact made Itachi wanna beat the crap out of Asuma. Well this was his chance.

"Itachi Uchiha and Sarutobi Asuma are wanted at the starting points immediately. The battle will begin in 10 minutes." Fourth Hokage announced.

"Immediately my ass" thought Itachi as he started walking toward the starting place. "I'll be there when I want to be there"

Before moving in he had an equipment check only to find that he was short on kunais. He had 5 of 'em and ten shurikens. "Not enough, damn it" he thought. Well this was clearly not the time to worry about that.

Finally his name was called out and he stepped into the broad sunlight which made him flinch his eyes. The gathered spectators all cheered him. He took a good look around and found out the familiar faces of his brother, father and Shisui. They were all smiling.

Asuma was already there and was looking at Itachi with a wide grin. He must be thinking that since I am a few years younger than him, I will easily be defeated. Fool! He was far better than Asuma ever was.

"Now the fight will begin in 3, 2, 1, and GO!" Minato said with delight.

Itachi drew a kunai and Asuma had already drawn his specially made knife sort of thing. Ha! What the hell is that? Itachi thought. Asuma charged. Itachi was caught unaware but he just managed to to dodge all of Asuma's sharp jabs and Itachi as he dodged he planted an explosive seal on the ground below Asuma. Ha! I got him good : thought Itachi as it exploded. The explosion rocked the whole place and everything was covered in smoke. Then Itachi sensed three kunais coming at him. Jumping back he threw three of his shurikens at the direction where the shurikens were coming from and he managed to flick away the kunais expertly and suddenly Asuma was behind him holding his chakra knife to his throat. That was fast.

"It's over Kid. You lost." said Asuma. Little did he know that Itachi was safely up on a branch chuckling to himself. The clone exploded. Asuma barely managed to dodge that explosion with minor damage to his right shoulder. He knew that he was a bit handicapped.

Asuma saw a kunai was coming straight for his head and at the same time he saw Itachi running toward him brandishing a kunai. Asuma bent down to dodge the kunai while forming hand seals. He drew a long breadth and released a line of thick smoke and Itachi was caught in the middle of it. Asuma smiled and 'tsked' his teeth completing his Fire Release – Ash Pile Burning jutsu. Itachi was blasted off his feat and Asuma watched him fly with a satisfied smile.

Suddenly Itachi was right in front of him and he was forming a hand seal fast. Asuma knew what was coming. Itachi gulped in a large breadth and from his mouth released a huge fireball which this time knocked Asuma off his feat. The crowd was going nuts now. They were enjoying this battle to the fullest.

Asuma was at his feat again and he was forming another hand seal. This time a different one. Itachi didn't have time to come up with a tactical plan so he started forming a hand seal of his own. Asuma release his Wind Style – Dust Cloud jutsu , which blinded Itachi. He himself used Fire Release – Pheonix Sage Fire jutsu blowing fireballs all around him. Itachi couldn't see clearly but was able to recognize Asuma in a stance that he had never seen before. Suddenly Itachi was rained down with a volley of punches. He knew that this was the jutsu that was called Thousand Armed Murder. It really was a formidable jutsu.

Asuma was smiling knowing that the fight was over and he had won. He let his guard down and relaxed just to find that Itachi was behind him holding a kunai to his throat. Itachi smirked. Jis jutsu , Demonic Illusion – Mirror Heaven and Earth justu, had worked perfectly. Asuma had done nothing but battle an illusion with his last jutsu. It is a jutsu that cause mental breakdown of his enemy and it had done just that.

The fight was over and Itachi had won. The audience was utterly impressed and fascinated by this battle. He nodded toward the crowd and he was happy to see his brother waving at him joyfully. He left without another word.

Itachi knew that Asuma was humiliated by Itachi and he was never gonna forgive him for that. As he left the arena he saw Shisui running up to catch him.

"That was amazing bro. I was really impressed but how did you managed to get two clones?" Shisui asked.

"Well it was the smoke. It caused a diversion for me to form two clones and hide. And using those two clones I was able to catch him in the illusion" said Itachi "And why don't we get something to eat. I'm really hungry" and they both set off to Ichiraku Ramen shop.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Warning

Itachi was eating. It was 4 pm in the evening and the battles had ended. Shisui, having kept a clone in the podium brought updates to Itachi. Kakashi had won his fight with Gai. Kurenai had lost her fight with Shikkaku. So hopefully he would have to fight Kakashi in the finals since Minato had been kind enough to grant him a straight pass to the finals. Finals were going to start tomorrow and Itachi planned to relax a bit since he was tired. And he also needed to regain his chakra.

After eating he went home and Sasuke was at the doorsteps waiting for him.

"Big Brother that was awesome" said Sasuke hugging him tightly. "You really are the best"

Itachi only smiled. He knew that Sasuke had seen nothing yet. He wondered what Sasuke's expression is when he saw his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Well I better get some sleep Sasuke. Tomorrow is the finals" he said.

"But I was hoping you would train with me today" Sasuke said with a sad tone.

Itachi gestured him to come closer. Sasuke came running with a smile and Itachi poked him lightly on his forehead with two fingers saying "Sorry Sasuke. Maybe next time" And he went to his bed to get some sleep.

He woke up to the sound of the huge explosion that shuddered his room. His eyes flashed open and and he was up and about in seconds. He went outside to see the middle of the village in ruins. The buildings around the explosion site were all in fire.

Something was flying overhead and Itachi activated his sharingan and saw that it was a bird sort of a structure made of clay and chakra. And someone, probably the user of this jutsu, was on top of it. And fortunately it was within his jutsu range. Itachi also saw that many people were out of their homes and he had to protect them. He made 5 Crow Clones which were the most capable and sent 4 of them to protect the civilians if any danger should befall them and one to fetch Shisui. Itachi then formed a hand seal and sent a huge fireball toward the intruder from his mouth and it caught him unaware. But somehow the intruder managed to dodge it and he changed course, now flying toward Itachi.

Now Itachi could see the intruders face clearly. He was a blond and had a flock of hair over his face with covered half his face. And 'Holy Shit' he had a mouth on the palm of his each hand. Itachi was taken aback. Then he heard another blast from the hokage room and saw that Minato and Kakashi was battling some sort of a wooden puppet. But he had no time to worry about that, he had to take care of the matter at hand.

The blond was now throwing something toward Itachi, but before he could a great Water Dragon engulfed the blonde. It was Shisui. He was running towards Itachi.

"You OK?" he asked in a worried tone. Itachi nodded and from the corner of his eye he saw the blond getting up and he threw something on the ground and formed a seal. Itachi was fascinated by this. Suddenly it became big with a puff of smoke and the blonde was on it in a flash. He had a scowl on his face. Now again he was airborne and he started descending toward them and he threw some of his clay toys at them. Itachi and Shisui both used Fire Release – Giant Fireball jutsu and that things blasted. Now it was clear to both of them that these things were explosives.

Now the blond was trying a different approach. He had formed 4 flying clay birds with his hands that could strike with lightning speed and they were coming at Itachi and Shisui. Shisui used the Body-Flicker jutsu and was behind the blond in the blink of an eye. Itachi used Fire Release – Pheonix Sage Fire to blast the birds. Itachi looked and saw that Shisui had taken hold of the blonde. Suddenly the blonde was getting bigger, Shisui saw this as a bad sign and used the Body-Flicker jutsu and was by Itachi's side panting. Then he formed another seal and summoned Multi-Earth Walls around them and the other people. Then the blond exploded. The explosion shook the village. If not for Shisui's jutsu many villagers would have died and they too would not be alive.

They waited few seconds for another explosion but none came. Then Shisui lowered the barriers. The blond was gone. The fight was over. Itachi looked up to see that the intruder Minato and Kakashi fought had also disappeared. But it made no sense. Who were they? Why have they gone? Was this a warning? Itachi had no idea. But he was going to find out what this all was about. And he was gonna make them pay.


End file.
